


Betrayal

by stcrlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Major Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrlight/pseuds/stcrlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter is one of the sons of The Boy Who Lived. But can he live forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Albus Severus Potter walked through the walls of the dark hallways of Hogwarts. Tonight he would explore the secret passages and hidden room of the castle. It was one of those chilly nights when only the sound of the Professor patrolling the hallways could be heard. With the Marauder’s Map in one hand, Albus scurried away from Professor McGonagall.

After the Second Wizarding War, the Hogwarts castle has been rebuilt. Despite keeping its original structure and style, old secret passageways that were used during the War are covered and students can no longer sneak into Hogsmeade. Albus continued to walk down the quiet hallways silently, quickly turned the corner and entered an abandoned classroom that he discovered a few nights ago. He wandered around the classroom and found a portrait of a man he recognized. It was Professor Snape, the man he was named after.

“Potter.” The man in the portrait said. Albus stayed silent.

“I’m not blind, Potter.” Professor Snape said with disgust. Albus sighed. He turned around to face the Professor.

“I’d advise you to no longer wander around the castle after what happened to you. The castle is dangerous. But since you lot of Potters are so brave and confident, I would not be surprised if you simply continue to explore around.” Snape smirked. “What stays in the castle stays in the castle, doesn’t it, Potter?” He spoke his last words to Albus and turned around, his cloak floating behind him.

Albus wandered around the classroom, passing pictures and paintings from the War. He saw pictures of his parents and family friends. He wished to be as successful as his father. But he couldn’t. He left the world too early.

_The young Potters were at Hogwarts. Lily, the youngest among all, is attending her first year at Hogwarts. Albus was at Hogwarts for his third year. James already had his schedule for fourth years. They were all in Gryffindor, except for Albus. He was in Slytherin. Despite the fact that he resented the house he was chosen in, he had gotten used to it. After the Christmas Feast he paced off quickly. He received an anonymous note during the Feast, telling him to meet at the Trophy Room right after the feast. He knew he should not be going to the Trophy Room, but he was curious. He was the son of The Boy Who Lived, so nothing bad could happen, right?_

_He walked down the deserted hallway on the third floor. The room was always unlocked, even after curfew. But no one ever went in the room except for the caretaker. Opening the door as quietly as he can, the room filled with plaques, trophies, cups and medals in glass displays came into sight._

_“Lumos.” He whispered quiet, and his wand lit up immediately. He walked further into the room, and saw a plaque with his father and his grandfather’s name. It wrote “James Potter, Chaser”, with “Harry Potter, Seeker” below._

_“You were never good enough, were you? The boy who relied on his father’s fame.” Scorpius Malfoy sneered. Albus turned to face his best friend._

_“Scorpius! I got a note during –.”_

_“It was me.” The blonde with a shining Slytherin badge drawled on. “Ever since you entered the House, it was all about you. Potter this, Potter that.” Scorpius rolled his eyes. “But I, Scorpius Malfoy, had better grades, had better skills at Quidditch but the whole world still revolved around you.” He spat, pointing his want at Albus. With a swift flick of Scorpius’s wand, Albus was on the ground. The slashes against his skin followed the movements of the blonde’s wand. Betrayal filled Albus’s eyes, as blood filled the gap between tiles._

Perhaps the curiosity killed the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want me to continue this work. Thanks. :)


End file.
